Why Mario is innocent
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: A response to the Mario is Mental video on YouTube, originally a rant, I figured with changes I could make it into a story, this is also my 100th story published! WOOT! Now with seven extras!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Mario is innocent.**

Hello everybody and welcome to my 100TH STORY ! ! ! WOOT! (although it may not look it, as I can update my other stories) I originally intended to write this as an article. But I figured with some changes. I could make it into a story. This is a response to the "Why Mario is mental" video on Youtube by Matpat. And this is gonna seem awkward as my first story is "Even Mario Isn't Perfect." But just so you know I was joking in that story. I wasn't serious once about what I said.

One day Mario was sitting on the couch reading a book. When he heard big loud police sirens. Red and Blue lights show through the house. Suddenly he heard a loud angry voice.

"Mario, come out with your hands up! You are under arrest."

Mario was puzzled. "After arrest? Whatever for?" Nevertheless Mario didn't argue. He went out and put his hands up. Two toad police officers came out and cuffed him.

"What am I under arrest for?" He asked the officers.

"You'll hear in court. Your crimes are too long to list."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!?"

Mario then sat in court waiting to be judged. Many of Mario's friends Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Pauline and Daisy sat behind him. A human judge sat behind a desk and he didn't look friendly.

"The trial shall now begin." The judge said. "All rise for the judgement of Mario."

"What have I done?" asked Mario

The judge smiled. "Oh…ho….ho. A lot…your list of crimes is long, my friend. You'll get the chair for this!"

"What are my crimes, give me one of them!"

"Murder. You've murdered innocent toads."

"I beg your pardon?" Mario frowned.

"One time you murdered innocent toads turned into blocks. How do you defend yourself."

"First of all, blocks have been around for as long as I remember, even before Bowser has invaded. I wasn't aware of the curse and I had no idea what was normal blocks and what were toads transformed into blocks. Plus only the original Super Mario Bros manual saysthat, no other manual in the games has ever stated that since. Plus I couldn't take on Bowser on just my small self. I needed the power ups in order to save everybody. I'm sorry Toads may have lost their lives. But on the same time, I could have died and not been able to save everybody else!"

"You also killed turtles, goombas, wigglers…."

"Those are enemies who work for Bowser. I kill these things in self-defense. I kill these things because they kill me! I know Wiggers and the turtles look cute but you can't judge someone based on appearance! You've got your head shoved up your ass, mate!"

"You kill fish just wandering around."

"What are you talking about!? First of all there are levels where the fish jump out of the water and try to hit you, there can be situations where you can't get around the fish and you absolutely have to kill them otherwise they will hurt you!"

"Yeah!" yelled Luigi.

"Got that right!" yelled Pauline.

"Plus most of the time, Mario doesn't kill the enemies, he knocks them out, if that counts for anything." Luigi suggested.

The judge turned to Luigi. "Oohhh….Luigi….Luigi how can you defend your brother. After all the ill treatment he's given you?"

"What kind of ill treatment?"

"He's rescued your girlfriend, Daisy."

"Well in Mario's defense. At the time she was captured. I wasn't dating her."

Peach then stood up. "When I heard my cousin Daisy was kidnapped by Tatanga. I was devastated, crying wondering if I'd see her alive again. Mario couldn't stand to see me they way I was. So he agreed to rescue her."

"But don't you kiss at the end of the game?" the judge replied.

At this Peach looked at Mario sourly.

"I was hoping you'd never find out, but let me say what really happened…"

**THE END OF SUPER MARIO LAND.**

Daisy looked happy to see Mario.

"Thank you Mario."

Mario lowered his eyes in love. "Oh Daisy….Daisy….."

Mario and Daisy got into a ship and flew away together. But what happened after that.

While Mario was driving, Daisy gave him three pecks on the cheek, he then felt some sudden guilt.

"No…..I can't do this. We need to talk Daisy." Mario then landed his ship. He couldn't cheat on Peach.

"Daisy…I have a confession to make. I'm only rescuing you for a friend. I can't be your boyfriend."

"You…..You already have a girlfriend?"

"I'm dating Peach, your cousin. She was worried sick about you, so I rescued you for her."

"Oh…I understand. I guess we can just be friends."

"You don't have to go home alone, I have a brother who'd love to meet you! "

"I guess I'll give him a chance."

BACK TO THE COURT ROOM

"It's true." Daisy replied. "He didn't go too far."

"I guess that would explain why you don't show anger towards Mario whether we try to play Golf, Tennis or whatever." Peach replied.

The judge stood corrected. "O.K going back to Luigi again, what about the fact Mario doesn't invite you to go on adventures."

"We've worked together tons of times. Like the Mario and Luigi series. Plus Mario's SAVED MY LIFE too. As well as rescuing me in the Mario and Luigi games. He's rescued me in Super Mario Galaxy and in Super Mario 3d Land. In Bowser's inside story, I told Starlow that I had stopped the invasion and saved everyone, but she just laughed in myface and praised Mario for stopping them when I honestly had, but did Mario just let her? No, he got infuriated, told her off and confirmed my story and even made her apologize to me on the spot, not taking the false credit for a moment. Also in the same game he chose me over a treasure chest of everlasting wonder. Knowing my life was more important than a treasure chest. Or in Superstar Saga, I get separated in the University and Mario has to risk life and limb to save me, and what does he do when we reunite? I don't get told off, he hugs me and starts crying like a baby into my shoulder, just thankful I'm safe now!"

"But do you ever wish to be player 1?" the judge asked.

"I'm a selectable character in many games aren't I? Plus what if I'm not hero material? In the Luigi's mansion games, I'm constantly terrified. Luigi's mansion 2 shows me unwilling to help Elvin Gadd on many occasions. If the game was Mario's mansion, Mario would have taken on the ghosts with no fear at all and without shaking once."

"Don't you want some of the fame?"

"Did it ever occur you DON'T HAVE to make me look like a loser? You can play as me and make me no 1 in many games. Plus I'm not anti-social but I don't have the best social skills and didn't know how to deal with people chanting his name and saying. "Hey! It's the great Luigi!" I decided I preferred being unknown and just letting Mario hog everything. Mario's a great brother even if he an attention hog."

"In Mario Power Tennis, he steps on your foot if you win a trophy."

Luigi shrugged "Sibling rivalry."

"In Mario is Missing, he doesn't thank you."

"First of all that game wasn't made by Nintendo, not canon, plus yes he does, there's a big thank you just shortly after I free him, implying he does thank me. Plus in the PC version, he hugs me."

"So there you have you have it." grinned Mario. "Any other crimes?"

"Animal cruelty." The judge replied.

Mario was hardly surprised anymore. "Go on…." He said

"You punch Yoshi in the face when you want him to eat."

Yoshi stood up and spoke "Correction. He points to the enemy he wants me to eat."

"The judge continued. "He abandons you and jumps off you when you're both about to fall into a pit."

"That's the PLAYER's fault. You can play the game without having to do that. Plus isn't it better to have one live then both die? Plus isn't it my fault for guiding Mario into that dangerous situation? I was doing the walking and leaping! Not Mario! Plus I don't actually die. I'm here talking to you am I not? I go back to being an egg which is shown in the Super Mario Galaxy series! I don't die!"

"Dropping penguins off cliffs in Super Mario 64….."

Mario spoke. "Again it's the player's fault. Plus I rescued the penguin and saved the mother from a great depression."

"Trying to electrocute Donkey Kong Jr."

"Donkey Kong Jr was trying to free his father. I was trying to prevent Donkey Kong from wrecking more havoc. He isn't full of control of his temper and was smashing things around."

The judge just stared blankly. "Wow….you've proved yourself innocent in a lot of topics."

Mario smiled back. "Makes me wonder if you're a real judge."

"Last but not least, what about Pauline?" The judge pointed to Pauline.

"What about me?" Pauline asked.

"I'm surprised you're in the same room as Peach and Daisy. Aren't you still dating Mario?"

"Mario and I are just friends. We're not lovers. We broke up but we're still friends."

Mario then spoke again "Is this about that "Special guest" thing? Peach was really busy that day, she told me to go and invite Pauline. Pauline had said to me it'd been a while since that Donkey Kong incident and wanted some fame. So I figured I'd invite her."

"But there's no Peach toy."

"There IS A PEACH TOY! ARE YOU BLIND!?" Mario said in anger.

"Well...I guess that excuses you from just about everything…..and I guess there's no prove to say you're Donkey Kong's master in Donkey Kong Circus and you mistreat him…" The judge was looking at a Donkey Kong circus manual. Nothing in it said that Mario was DK's master and had mistreated him or that it was a prequel to the original Donkey Kong. Mario was only watching his performance. The judge also had the box for the game, nothing in it also said that Mario was DK's master and mistreated him.

Mario smiled.

"So I declare you….GUILTY!"

"WHAT!?"

"After everything he's said!?" Luigi cried.

"I don't like him, plain and simple." The judge replied.

Suddenly another judge came in all tied up, he looked like the judge at the desk.

"Stop the trial!" he cried.

"I don't think, you're a real judge!" Mario frowned. He then got up and yanked off a face mask. It was Waluigi!

Wario then came out the doors to the right of the courtroom. Two police toads were holding guns to Wario.

"Looks like we're busted." Cried Wario.

"The Wicked Bros were trying to frame you!" Luigi cried.

Mario was free to go, in the end the Wicked Bros ended up in the electric chair for their plans.

THE END!

**Special thanks to Jason Jungreis, Defawfulizer, TheMetalBlade5, Daniel Johnson of Youtube and CactusPrograming of fanfiction net for the inspiration to write this!**

**HAPPY 100 TH STORY ! WOOT ! !**


	2. A tiny little extra

**A tiny little extra**

After proving his name innocent, Mario and Luigi went to their home and Mario went back to reading his newspaper.

"Well, you may be innocent but I can't help but ask you something….." Luigi said.

"What would that be?" asked Mario.

"Don't you feel at least a tiny bit of guilt for killing Toads turned into blocks? I know it's only happened that one time. But I kinda feel some guilt….."

"Ahhh….but as well as killing Toads we've also saved them too." Mario smiled. "And I'm not talking about the later games for the Wii where we rescue Toads for bonuses."

"Whatever are you on about?" asked Luigi.

"Bowser turned Toads into bricks, right?"

"Right."

"Well it turned out some bricks aren't made up of one Toad, Bowser also turned multiple Toads into one block. And by breaking the bricks into bits it prevents the Toads from being turned into hideous joined up monsters when they are turned back into Toads. Bricking the bricks actually saves them in cases."

"Wow! That's nice…..and I guess that explains a few things."

"What things?" Mario asked.

**LAST WEEK.**

Luigi was coming back from the grocery store, when a hideous mushroom type monster that looked like several Toads stuck together jumped out of the bushes. It had 7 eyes and 3 mouths. It growled at Luigi.

"KILL ME..,…" It snarled.

Luigi's eyes widened in horror. Immediately he ran for a power-up block and punched it to give him a fire flower. He then shot some fireballs at the Toad monster killing it instantly.

"You can't hurt anybody…ANYMORE." He said really scared. "It may be dead but that…..THING won't be gone from my dreams."

**PRESENT**

"Oh nothing important." Luigi said to Mario.

**THE END.**


	3. Is Mario really the only insane one?

Why is Mario the only one considered to be insane? Never mind in two player mode, Luigi is guilty of the same crimes and can also rescue Peach, there's also this...

In Super Mario 3d world, as Peach you can break bricks, hence Peach is guilty of murdering her own people. This leads me to also believe that not all Blocks are transformed toads.

Toad can also be accused of being a cannibal, in Super Mario Bros 2 and some other games, he can actually eat mushrooms, which has been stated to be transformed mushroom people, this also leads me to believe that not all mushrooms are transformed people too. He too can betray his OWN people in games and also smash blocks. I once even saw a Toad player of New Super Mario Bros Wii abandon a Yoshi to save himself.

Yoshi too can be guilty of killing his own people, in Yoshi's story there's a block where he can get eggs to throw at as ammo, is Yoshi murdering his own species? Maybe so, maybe not. And apologies if I'm repeating myself here, when you ride Yoshi in New Super Mario Bros Wii he can butt stomp blocks, AGAIN killing the mushroom people.

Donkey Kong can be accused of being enormously selfish and greedy, look at his banana hoard in Donkey kong country, considering how fast bananas can spoil…. was he really gonna eat several times his own weight in bananas? Was the villain of the game really a good guy in disguise? Though crocodiles wouldn't really eat bananas…..they're carnivores…..just makes the story more baffling…

In Mario Kart any character can clobber their opponent with any item, it doesn't matter if the opponent is their girlfriend, cousin, brother or close friend, the character can proudly throw shells, or any harmful item at them and Mario isn't the only person guilty of this. Everybody is. It doesn't matter if you knock your opponent off the cliff as long as the character you play as wins.

There's also mini games in Mario Party where the opponent can harm others too. The opponent isn't always Mario and don't get me started on Super Smash Bros.

Everybody in Mario is a little insane, Mario only gets the blame because he's the most recognised, at the end of the day keep telling yourself it's only a game.


	4. Transformed blocks in Japan

**The other day I was feeling bored and decided to look up what characters in Mario are named in Japan, I went on a website named legendsoflocalization and found out quite a few fascinating things. Like how the goombas are called ****Kuribos and how the bullet bills are called Killers. But the one thing that got my attention is how the manuals tell the story of Super Mario Bros. Let's look at this and let's make some comparisions. The Japanese version of the story had been translated into English by a fan.**

**The Japanese text translated into English**

**STORY**

One day, the Koopa, a tribe of large turtles capable of using powerful magic, invaded the peaceful kingdom of the Mushroom People. They used their magic to transform all the Mushroom People into things like rocks, bricks, and horsetail plants, thus causing the Mushroom Kingdom's downfall.

The only one who can lift the spell on the Mushroom People and bring them back to life is the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach. She is currently in the clutches of Great Demon King Koopa.

Mario has stepped up to defeat the Turtle Tribe, save Princess Peach, and restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Mario inside the TV is you. Only you can bring this adventure quest (expedition) to a conclusion.

**The English version released everywhere else.**

OBJECT OF THE GAME/GAME DESCRIPTION

One day the kingdom of the peaceful mushroom people was invaded by the Koopa, a tribe of turtles famous for their black magic. The quiet, peace-loving Mushroom People were turned into mere stones, bricks and even field horse-hair plants, and the Mushroom Kingdom fell into ruin.

The only one who can undo the magic spell on the Mushroom People and return them to their normal selves is the Princess Toadstool, the daughter of the Mushroom King. Unfortunately, she is presently in the hands of the great Koopa turtle king.

Mario, the hero of the story (maybe) hears about the Mushroom People's plight and sets out on a quest to free the Mushroom Princess from the evil Koopa and restore the fallen kingdom of the Mushroom People.

You are Mario! It's up to you to save the Mushroom People from the black magic of the Koopa!

**Now pay close attention to the translated Japanese story. Notice that where it says that the Mushrooms got transformed into blocks. It says that Princess Peach can not only bring the blocks back to Toads but also bring them back to life.**

**So if the toads are already dead when they got transformed into blocks, what makes you think Mario kills them when he smashes them? They were ALREADY DEAD ! ! Peach has to not only lift the spell of the toads but ALSO bring them back to life. Blocks don't seem to have life, don't they? They're blocks.**

**Here's something else I'd like to bring up, Remember how I said in Chapter 3, that Mario possibly isn't the only insane one? Once Peach is actually rescued, why does she send Mario on an even harder quest, where he will KILL EVEN MORE mushroom people, it's also a bit baffling that when she is rescued, many blocks are still around leading me to believe that not all blocks are transformed people.**

**But hey, that's just a theory. MY GAME THEORY ! ! !**

**Special thanks to ****legendsoflocalization for bringing me this information. I only hope that Japanese translation was accurate of the Japanese manual. And even so, it's a bummer that Japanese players will get a slightly less dark story eh?**


	5. The ending of SMB the japanese version

**Remember in how I pointed out in Chapter 4, according to the Japanese manual of Super Mario Bros. Peach has to not only bring the toads back their normal selves but also bring them back to life?**

**So the good news is not only were they already dead, when Mario smashed them, there's also something else you have to consider. Bowser transformed the toads into blocks then made the blocks get stuck together and made them hover in the air. There is an advantage to Mario smashing them…read on. Hint - It's a slight rehash of Chapter 2.**

**The end of Super Mario Bros.**

After rescuing Peach, Peach and Mario walked through some of the levels that he and Luigi had already been through, they were dead goombas and smashed blocks everywhere.

"So tell me again why we're out here?" Mario asked.

"I'll explain in a moment, you got that bag of 1up mushrooms ready?" asked Peach.

"Yes." Mario replied. "What are they for?"

"We're going to bring the blocks back to being toads." Replied Peach.

"Wait! Those blocks were toads!? I've been killing your people!? Peach! I'm sorry!"

"No…no relax…." Peach replied. "When they get transformed into blocks, they die too. So you didn't do anything wrong."

"Phew…." Mario sighed in relief.

Peach then took her spell book and chanted some magic words and the blocks transformed back into toads. Dead Toads suddenly rained out of the sky.

"Yeep!" Mario said in fright.

"Got it covered." Said Peach putting up her umbrella.

"Now….." said Peach. "Take the 1up mushrooms and relieve everybody."

Mario walk a little bit and then saw something that horrified him, what was several blocks stuck together was now several dead Toads stuck together.

"My God…." Mario said in fright. "Surely there's no way this THING can be relieved."

Curious Mario took the 1up mushroom and pt it in front of the conjoined corpse.

It…..IT CAME TO LIFE ! !

Two of the toad heads were drooling, while one of the heads stuck his tongue out. One of the toads then looked out at what he had become.

Suddenly he let out a huge ear-piercing scream! Mario jumped in fright and his heart started beating really fast. He covered his ears trying to block out the noise. He continued screaming and then the toad died of shock.

The other toads sharing the same brain, died too.

Mario had his eyes widened in fright, his heart still beating really fast. He made a note to himself to smash every block in the game so to NEVER come across these…..freaks. If he had smashed the row of blocks stuck together, then the toads would have become their own selves again with their separate bodies.

**So remember kids, smashing blocks in Super Mario Bros is a GOOD thing!**

**THE END.**


	6. The toads are the ones insane

**The toads are just as insane as Mario is.**

**What am I drivelling on about? You may ask.**

**Here's something I found on page 8 in the Super Mario Bros manual for NES. It's about the powerups.**

**Mario's Friends.**

**If you come across mushrooms who have been turned into bricks or made invisible, they reward you by giving you a power boost. With each boost Mario changes into a different, more powerful Mario, as shown below. (It shows the powerups for a magic mushroom, fire flower and starman.)**

**So wait a minute, earlier in the story we heard that Bowser turned the mushroom kingdom into mushrooms. So the toads are offering their own transformed citizens as thanks for saving them to Mario?**

**Does it go like this?**

Mario punched a block to release a Toad named Roger inside the block.

"Whew, thanks for saving me!" Roger replied.

"You're welcome." Replied Mario. "I'm trying to free the mushroom kingdom from Bowser's black magic."

"You need a power boost. Here take this mushroom."

At this Roger offered a mushroom "It's my brother Elroy."

Mario stared at Roger awkwardly "You want me to eat your brother?"

"You need the power! You can't save the citizens in just your small self!"

"Well…..Okay!" Mario eats the mushroom and becomes big. "Well see ya…"

"See ya!" Roger waved.

Mario then runs off.

"That's what you get for always being better than me!" Roger grinned evilly to his now eaten brother.

**I know in the game you don't see Toads come out of the blocks. This is most likely due to limitations on the NES. But it's there in black and white in the manual. Also how come in all the sequels developed on MUCH BETTER CONSOLES, we don't see Toads come out of the blocks.**

**Again this suggests that the curse of the Toads only applies to Super Mario Bros 1. And not all bricks and mushrooms are transformed Toads. But you still have to question just how sane are the Toads offering up their transformed relatives to Mario? The only good thing here is that Mario can't be blamed for eating their relatives.**

**Mario isn't the only one insane. If they really die if the blocks get smashed, maybe they deserve to die…or maybe I'm being too cruel here. Just how accurate is the Super Mario Bros manual?**

**What do you think? **


	7. Donkey Kong DID have a story

**Donkey Kong DID have a story**

**This is the official story Nintendo of America made in fliers and handed out in arcades.**

"HELP! HELP!" cries the beautiful maiden as she is dragged up a labyrinth of structural beams by the ominous Donkey Kong. "SNORT. SNORT." Foreboding music warns of the eventual doom that awaits the poor girl, lest she somehow be miraculously rescued. "But wait! Fear not, fair maiden. Little Mario, the carpenter, is in hot pursuit of you this very moment."

Throwing fate to the wind, risking life and limb, or worse, little Mario tries desperately to climb the mighty fortress of steel, to save the lovely lady from the evil Mr. Kong. Little Mario must dodge all manner of obstacles- fireballs, plummeting beams and a barrage of exploding barrels fired at him by Donkey Kong. Amidst the beautiful girl's constant pleas for help, your challenge is to maneuver little Mario up the steel structure, while helping him to avoid the rapid-fire succession of hazards that come his way.

As little Mario gallantly battles his way up the barriers, he is taunted and teased by Donkey Kong, who brazenly struts back and forth, beating his chest in joyful exuberance at the prospect of having the beautiful girl all to himself. It is your job to get little Mario to the top. For it is there, and only there, that he can send the mighty Donkey Kong to his mortal doom. Leaving Little Mario and the beautiful girl to live happily ever after. "SIGH. SIGH."

So, if you want the most exciting, most fun-filled, most talked about family video game on the market, don't monkey around with anything but the original Donkey Kong.

**See that? No where does it say that Mario is a circus owner and mistreated Donkey Kong, Mario's career in Donkey Kong was a carpenter, not a circus owner. And it clearly says that Donkey Kong is the evil doer. Not Mario. **


	8. Toads have multiple lives too

**Toads have multiple lives.**

**You know throughout the Mario games, the Toads have been shown to have multiple lives and be playable characters themselves. People say that Mario kills the Toads every time he smashes a block.**

**What's to say something like this can't happen?**

Mario jumps up and hits a block smashing it. Suddenly a Toad appeared a short distance in front of him.

"Uh….hi." Mario said.

"Hello, I'm the block you just smashed. I had another life."

"Uhh…sorry?"

"Ah…don't worry about it. I was bored of being a block. Thanks for freeing me!"

"No problem!" Mario smiled.

**END **


End file.
